


for last night (which I can't remember)

by MMisery



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Episode: s06e02 Last Night Gus, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Nudity, but pretty much it's the same but with Shassie mixed in, but they were drugged, kind of a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMisery/pseuds/MMisery
Summary: When Shawn and Lassie wake up naked in bed together with no memory of the previous night they quickly try to put the pieces together. But with murders, gold chains, missing cars, donuts and hysterical freak outs it's not gonna be an easy task.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really starting another story when I just started one. I think I have a problem. I own nothing but my mistakes.

The first thing Shawn notices is the headache as his eyes adjust to the bright room and the second thing is the arm gripping him around his midsection. Which he’s positive belongs to a guy and not that of his girlfriend. Another dead giveaway would be the limp cock that he still feels inside him and the content sigh of the man cuddled up next to him as who tightens his grip. As his mind and body finally all catch up with each other he let’s out a small unmanly shriek as he starts grappling himself out of the other man’s hold waking him up in the process as he slips himself both out of the hold and from the man's cock as he jumps from the bed. 

“Lassie!” Shawn finally chokes out as he finally see's who his bed mate is as he grabs a pillow to try to hide his modesty.

Lassiter looks up at him and glances down at his own state of undress before quickly covering himself up and standing up across Shawn opposite of the bed. “Spencer?!” Lassiter asked in surprise as he finally took in the surroundings before staring back at the other man. “Please tell me this is a horrible horrible dream.” 

“I mean I could but then that would probably be a lie because by the looks of things you and I did the horizontal tango last night!” Shawn explained trying to keep himself from freaking out but failing miserably as he noticed the big wet stain in the middle of the bed they were just in.

He caught Lassie staring at it too before there eyes locked in pure shock before both of them broke away.

“Dear sweet lady justice what happened last night,” Lassie mumbled to himself as he glimpses around looking for his clothes and trying not to look Spencer’s way.

Shawn put his finger to his temple mostly for Lassie benefit, as he tries to piece together the events from last night but all he keeps getting is hazy blurs. “I wish I knew.”

Lassiter spots his boxers and pants, the former on a lampshade and the latter by the bathroom door. He quickly puts them on as he finally looks over at a frozen Spencer. He momentarily stops his pursuit of redress as he speaks to the younger man. “Is this some kind of prank you and Guster cooked up?” Lassiter asked almost hopefully but quietly already knowing the answer.

“You think this is a prank?” Shawn asked incredulously because the soreness his ass feels is definitely evidence this isn't even remotely funny at least by his standard at the moment anyway. “Lassie dude as much as I wish this was Police Academy and that I was Steve Guttenberg this really is not the case right now.” He bites back the part where he sure as hell wouldn’t make it look like he cheated on his girlfriend. God what was he gonna tell Jules?

Lassie doesn’t respond and just goes around the room looking for the rest of his clothes. Shawn finally snaps out of it and realizes he’s still very much naked so he decides to look for his clothes as well. He goes into the bathroom and spies his plaid shirt and jeans on the floor. Grabs them and and puts his shirt on. He’s still looking for his own boxers before looking over into the half filled bathtub where he sees what he’s sure is Lassiter’s gun. “Uh oh,” he said loudly enough to get Lassie’s attention.

“My baby!” he exclaims as he reaches his hand into the water and grabs his service weapon. “It’s light, I can tell by the weight.” Lassie said as he tries to remain calm as he assesses his gun. “It’s missing three bullets.”

Lassiter then happens to glance at himself in the bathroom mirror and he finds his calmness is fleeting even more so when he sees his face. “Why do I have a black eye!”

Shawn was gonna mention it earlier but with waking up naked in bed with the gruff irish detective and no memories of the night before it kind of took a backseat. “I guess things got a little kinky last night,” Shawn quipped even though it probably couldn’t have come at a worse time.

Lassie is glaring daggers at him which is making him feel pretty weird under the scrutiny since he still isn’t wearing any pants. He looked down into the tub again to avoid those searing baby blues and see’s what was clogging it up to begin with. “Hey well on the bright side at least I found my boxers,” Shawn said with a half smile as he held up the dripping wet clothing.

“Spencer finish getting dressed and meet me outside!” Lassie scowled as he quickly leaves the room and tries not to focus too hard on Spencer's state of undress.

Shawn’s just finished wringing out his boxers and slipping the damp clothing on when Lassie comes rushing back into the room. “My ford fusion is missing!” Lassie shouted as he starts pacing the room in thought, probably trying to make sense of everything.

Shawn files Lassie’s missing car away with all the other crazy things that have happened in the mere minutes since he’s woken up and thinks this is probably the time he should call Gus. He grabs his phone off the night stand intending to call his friend when he notices that he has a video saved from last night. “Hey Lassie c’mere look.” 

The man stops his frantic pacing and goes over to Shawn. “What is it now Spencer?” Lassiter said exasperatedly. 

He walks over to him and Shawn gestures towards his phone “Look,” Shawn said and presses the play button. It’s both of them, Gus, Woody and some guy Shawn has never laid eyes on before having drinks and smiling at what looks like the bar from last night. 

Obviously something happened last night that started there so it’s only logical they’ll need to go there. The video is coming to an end when he notices all too well how close Lassie is. His head just above Shawn’s shoulder he can practically feel the heat coming off of him and he smells of irish spring and what Shawn is pretty sure is sex. _Their sex_ from last night and _oh boy_ that is just too intense to even start to unpack away right at this moment. He has a girlfriend for crying out loud! He clears his throat and steps to the side. “Um okay Lassie I’m gonna call Gus for a ride, maybe he has some answers we don’t.” Shawn said already scrolling through his contacts for his best friend's name.

“You do that Spencer and I’ll be outside,” Lassiter said impassively as he made his way out the door.

Shawn watched as he left sure he wasn’t the only one feeling the major awkward vibes from last night. He pressed Gus’ name and waited as it rang but only got his voicemail which he thought was odd since Gus always answered his phone. So he tried again and got the same result. Debating on what to do next his phone rang a few seconds and he saw that it was the Psych office calling him so he quickly hit the answer button.

“Shawn!” Gus shrieked. 

“Gus I’ve been trying to get a hold of you! “Shawn ranted as he sat back down on the bed. “Something really really weird happened last night and I really need you to pick me and Lassie up.”

“Shawn, you took the words right out of my mouth I'm freaking out. Where are you?” Gus questioned.

He gets up and looks out the window and sees the sign. “We’re at the Suncrest motel.” Shawn said, glancing down toward the pool and sees Lassie holding a hand to his head, mumbling to himself while pacing yet again, probably in the midst of a severe freakout. Then he sees a glint of gold on the carpeted floor which he picks up and finds is a gold chain which he promptly puts around his neck. “And Gus buddy can you hurry it up please?”


	2. Chapter 2

Gus arrived about 30 minutes later with Woody in tow. The blueberry however looking pretty worse for wear. Shawn finally fully dressed (sans his favorite Nike's) made his way down and over to the car as Gus and Woody were getting out. "Gus when I said to hurry I didn't mean for you to get t-boned by a mack truck." Shawn said as he took in the damage. "What happened?"

"It didn't happen this morning Shawn. And I have no idea! As soon as I hung up with you I went out and saw the blueberry like this. It must have happened last night," Gus said forlornly as he thought about how he would explain this to his boss.

"You know the same thing happened to my old car when my wife cheated on me 12 times with 10 different men. Boy was she embarrassed when she realized she mixed me and her orthodontist up. But regardless I'm just so happy to be included fellas," Woody piped in as he put his arms around Shawn and Gus. 

"Woody I respect you but after this morning I'm gonna need you to not touch me ever again," Gus said as he shrank away from Woody's hold.

"Don't be like that Guster. I mean who hasn't woken up getting spooned by another man with no memory of the night before. It happens to the best of us," Woody smiled. Shawn's subtle nod of agreement went unseen.

"You must be out of your damn mind," Gus said taking a couple steps away from Woody before turning to Shawn. "Anyway, where's Lassie?"

"He's having a meditative journey by the pool getting his Chaka Khan's in order."

"I'm pretty sure you mean chakras," Gus corrected.

"Tomato tomahto, Gus buddy a word in private please," Shawn said as he yanks Gus a little too tightly by the arm and out of listening radius. He looked around to make sure they were alone before starting. "Not that I don't want to hear more about your couples spat with Woody but I have a much more pressing issue right now."

"I'll say I hope you didn't pull my arm out it's socket," Gus grumbled as he rotated his arm checking the mobility.

"I slept with Lassie last night!" Shawn blurted out.

Gus looked completely unfazed. "I hope he was a better sleeping partner than Woody I'm almost positive he had his knee in my back the whole night."

Shawn looked momentarily puzzled before clearing up the confusion. “No Gus I don’t think you’re understanding me. I _slept_ with Lassie. He stuffed my turkey. Buttered my biscuit. I rode the bologna pony,” Shawn said using quite a few hand gestures to emphasize his point.

Gus looked even more lost before his brain finally put the pieces together.

“Oh my god!” Gus screamed.

“There you go buddy you finally got it.” Shawn grinned.

“You and _Lassie_?” 

“Yup.”

“Last night?”

“Mhm.” 

"And you woke up-"

"In our devilishly handsome birthday suits."

Gus looked like he was about ready to faint then his face turned oddly serious before he punched Shawn in the arm. 

“Ow!” Shawn cried as he rubbed his arm. 

“That was for Jules!” Gus fumed as he pointed a finger in Shawn’s face. “I can’t believe you would cheat on her with Lassie of all people.”

“Dude it’s not my fault!” Shawn whined as he held his pained arm.. “You can’t even remember why the blueberry looks like it went 10 rounds with Mike Tyson. How am I supposed to remember how Lassie and I ended up with an all expenses paid vacation to pound town. And that was way too hard my arm really hurts.”

“Now you know how I felt a second ago when you almost pulled mine out of its socket.” Gus scoffed.

Shawn hit him back which resulted in Gus hitting him right back which then resulted in a slap fight which is how Lassiter found them both.  
  


“Will you two idiots knock it off! ” Lassiter shouted as he made his way down to the parking lot. “ I just got a call there’s been a body.” 

At that moment Shawn and Woody’s phone’s both buzz. 

“I just got the same call,” said Shawn.

“I’ve just been verified on Twitter.” chirped Woody. 

“Congrats man.”

“Nice.”

“Alright enough dawdling we’ve got a case to solve and I’ve been at this god forsaken place long enough.” Lassie said as he turned toward Gus’s car and winced. “Geez nice parking job Guster.”

“Nice black eye Lassie.” Gus mumbled just loud enough for him to hear it.

“Let’s get a move on before I commandeer this sorry excuse for a vehicle.” Lassiter hissed he got inside in the backseat.

Gus put his hands up in mock surrender as everyone else followed suit getting inside. As Gus drove them to the station Shawn couldn’t help but panic. It was there he’d see Jules and he didn’t know how he was gonna face her or even begin to tell her the truth. He didn’t even know the truth. There was so much all of them didn’t know about last night and it was terrifying. He didn’t even know where his Nike’s were! There was no way he could explain this. It’s not like Hallmark made ‘I’m sorry I slept with your partner but we don’t even remember anyway’ cards. But maybe he was getting ahead of himself because he still had time before everything came crashing down like Gus after a sugar high. He almost always had a plan. Okay mostly he just winged it and it turned out alright for the most part after a few guns got pointed at his head. He glanced back at Lassie thru the rear view mirror and caught his eyes before the man turned and looked out the window. This time would be no different right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written for a couple days now and decided to post it hope to have more soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it so far please leave a comment :D


End file.
